Forever Young
by F12Scuderia
Summary: "No matter what the years will bring, she will always be a little girl in Erestor's eyes." (A series of one-shots from Erynlith's past which made Erestor the overprotective brother that he is now.)
1. Harp

**Chapter 01**

 _ **Harp**_

* * *

Mounted atop his stallion, the tall and graceful Captain of Rivendell heaved a sigh upon crossing the approach bridge of the valley. He and his scouts had been wandering in the borders of Rivendell for three weeks straight, and Erestor was more than happy to be home and rest in his chambers, seated by the fire and read a good book, a wine glass in his hands maybe.

But before all those pleasures, he needed to see the scouts guardedly in the barracks.

Erestor swung one leg over his horse, slipped down from the saddle, and entered the armoury. A large, brown satchel was left on the bench, where he often kept his belongings. Still in his silver armour, the captain rummaged through his pack and raised one dark eyebrow. He held aloft the suspicious thing and blinked.

"Is mine!" A soft, bell-like voice rang from the entrance.

Whirling around, Erestor's eyes softened.

"Is mine, Ewestow!" The small elfling looked up at him with eyes as grey as his own, with unkempt umber hair that was the despair of her mother.

The captain knelt to meet the eye level of the little girl, and gave her a warm smile. "Is this your harp, Eryn? How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your toys in my pack?" Then he handed the instrument, only as big as a platter, back to the child.

Erynlith hugged the harp and told him, "Is my hawp, Ewestow. Am lewning to sing."

"But of course you are," Erestor agreed and patted her head. "Where is your mother, _penneth_?"

"Out thewe." She tiptoed and pointed a finger towards back to the main house. She gave him a curious look. "Awe you going back home, too, Ewestow?"

"Yes. Just let me finish packing, then we'll go."

As the captain finished bidding his scouts farewell, a small hand reached out to touch his rough, calloused one. Erestor looked down and saw Erynlith tugging at his hand, while her other hand was cradling the harp.

* * *

Mounted atop his stallion, the tired and weary Captain of Rivendell heaved a sigh upon crossing the bridge. Three weeks of hunting down Orc bands and chasing them out of the borders of Rivendell was too tedious. Erestor was more than happy to think about being back at home, warm and comfortable near the fire, a good book on his lap and a glass of wine, if it was possible.

But, as the captain of numerous young scouts, it was his responsibility to see them off safely.

He entered the armoury and found the old, brown satchel in its usual place on the bench. Struggling with the heaviness of his armour, he dug through the pack and raised an eyebrow. He lifted the thing above his head to get a better look.

"It's mine!" A soft yet cheerful voice rang from the entrance.

Whirling around, Erestor's eyes glared.

"It's mine, Erestor!" The elf-maiden's bright grey eyes regarded him with the mischievousness of an elf around her age could only have.

The captain glared more and waved the harp in mid-air. "Your harp, Eryn? How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your belongings unattended and discarded in my pack?" Then he tossed the instrument towards her, and was caught by deft hands.

Erynlith hugged the harp and pouted. "It's my harp, Erestor. I am learning to sing with the other minstrels."

A soft smile curled on the captain's lips. He knew it was Erynlith's great pride to be among the group of minstrels, which Lord Elrond himself had approved. "But of course you are," Erestor complied, nodding. "Where is Lindir?"

"Oh, I think he's over there." She turned around and pointed at a distance. She rounded back to him, watching as he finished fixing his things. "Are you going back home with me, Erestor?"

"Yes. Let's go."

With that, Erynlith held on to the captain's rough hand, while the other cradled her harp close to her chest; and a small tune escaped her lips as she sang on their way home.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hello, everyone! I had a very straining week so I decided to create these drabbles to ease the pressures of college life, and to amuse you readers through this short and random (?) idea that I had. Well, it's not technically an idea of mine; somebody messaged me months ago to create this sort of fic, a comparison between then and now, so I gave it a try.

These drabbles would follow Erynlith, an OC from my other story _To Serve and Protect_ , and her relationship with Erestor, who was initially her friend, until they became as close as brother and sister, or maybe even beyond that. Not romantically, but as a family.

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this one! I might create some more if I receive feedbacks. I may feature other characters as well. Thank you!


	2. Butterfly

**Chapter 02**

 _ **Butterfly**_

* * *

It was spring, and it meant Erestor was free of his captain duties. He thanked Elrond for giving him a week off of work, leaving the strain of training the young recruits to Erynlith's father. With a smile across his lips, Erestor strode along the corridor of the main house, eyeing the hardbound book Celebrían had lent him. He was determined to get the book finished by mid-afternoon tomorrow, as long as no trouble ensued.

He opened the doors to the library, only to find a certain elfling standing on top of a wooden stool, reaching out for something.

Erynlith gave a little jump and the stool wobbled underneath her frail legs.

"Eryn, watch out!" The dark-haired captain went in like a whirlwind and caught the elfling, embraced her tightly against his chest, as dozens of books fell from their confinements in the bookshelves and hitting Erestor's back, sending some jolts of pain.

When the books were all on the ground, the elfling wriggled in his arms and chirped, "So amazing, Ewestow!"

"What are you doing out here alone, _penneth_?" Erestor sighed as he settled the girl on the table, his arms around her so she would not fall.

"Butterfwy!"

His brows furrowed; him unable to comprehend the three-year-old child's vocabulary. "...What?"

Erynlith puffed her cheeks and pointed at something behind him. "Butterfwy, Ewestow!"

Humouring the child, the captain looked behind him. A butterfly was perched gingerly on the corner of the bookshelf; its dark blue wings reminded Erestor of sapphires. He stared at the insect for a while, and felt the small girl on the table squirming out of his grasp, determined to get a hold of the butterfly.

Erestor gave her a stern command of "Stay here", before striding across the library and capturing the butterfly, the dark blue wings captured between his fingertips. Then, he returned to the table and presented it to Erynlith.

Grey eyes widened with a childlike curiosity at the sight of the thing. Erynlith touched it with the tip of her finger and murmured to the captain, "Butterfwy, Ewestow?"

"Yes, butterfly, Eryn."

* * *

Rivendell was more alive during the spring. Erestor watched from his porch how the snow thawed and the verdant plants sprouted from the fields. The birds were back on the tree beside his chambers, singing and twittering and basically filling Erestor's heart with delight and contentment. He had already finished the book after two night's worth of reading. It was mid-afternoon when he decided to return the book and find another one to occupy his time.

When he opened the door, he found someone perched so unceremoniously on a stool.

As the captain approached, Erynlith jumped a little out of her sheer excitement. "Oh, Erestor!"

It was when the stool wobbled and she elbowed the bookshelf, sending dozens of books hurling away.

Erestor bound to his feet, catching the younger elf in his arms; but she was not the same elfling he was used to carrying around in his arms or on his shoulders. She was a grown elf now, a maiden even, and catching her in his arms was a bad idea. Erestor caught her, yes, but he himself stumbled down and fell on top of her, while the books rained behind him, sending some jolts of pain in his back.

He groaned and clutched his head, lifting himself on both arms while Erynlith only gave him an astonished look.

"You're so amazing, Brother! So very strong, too!"

Still groaning at this young elf's recklessness, Erestor pulled her onto her feet and glared. "What are you doing here, and on top of a stool as well?"

She only laughed at him. "Butterfly."

His brows furrowed. Even in Erynlith's tender age of forty, Erestor was still unable to comprehend some of her vocabulary. "What are you talking about?"

Erynlith cupped his cheeks and gently turned him around. A butterfly with dark blue wings and brown spots was perched on one of the hardbound books.

With a scoff, Erestor approached the unsuspecting insect and captured it between his fingers before it had the chance to fly away. He went back towards the table, while the young elf was bouncing up and down in her enthusiasm.

Her grey eyes twinkled with amusement at the sight. "Butterfly, Erestor."

He allowed himself to smile. "Yes, Eryn, butterfly."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Wee! Thank you all for reading and reviewing last chapter! As promised, here's the second chapter. I decided to make all the chapters like this: a comparison between then and now.

* **Zip001** \- Ooh, I've never heard of the movie (shame on me), but I'll try to watch it if I can. Thank you for the review! :)

* **Lord Illyren** \- Children are indeed adorable when they mispronounce names of people and things. XD

* **Neril** \- Thank you! Yes, oftentimes I read stories with Erestor being a witty counsellor. I like to imagine him as Elrond's captain before becoming counsellor. Glad you like this one-shot!

* **Skylark** \- Hooray for little Eryn and grown-up Eryn! Big brother of the year award for Erestor as well!

* **IceSnowQueen** \- Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it! :)

* **Rarora** \- Big brother Erestor has fondness for the little one all right!


	3. King

**Chapter 03**

 _ **King**_

* * *

Círdan of the Havens tried hard not to laugh, but failed miserably when the Captain of Rivendell beside him groaned and slapped his forehead. His laughter burst out, as he clutched his stomach and wiped tears from the corners of his eyes, and Erestor groaned all the more.

"Eryn, please stop poking the horse," the captain told her.

The little elfling did not hear. She looked up at the gigantic snow-white destrier in front of her, her eyes wide with astonishment. Her small stature barely reached the horse's knees, its great white head coming down to her every once in a while to rub at her shoulder. She giggled and snatched the horse by its nose, which earned her a little whicker of protest.

Erestor sighed and called out again, "Stop bothering the horse, Eryn."

"Howse, Ewestow," the elfling told him, pointing at the creature.

"Yes, it is a horse, _penneth_. Stop poking its nose, it might bolt all of a sudden." Erestor regarded the white beast with a suspicious look.

Círdan placed a reassuring hand on the captain's shoulder. "Hrissë is a good horse," he said, gesturing a hand towards the whickering mare. "Ereinion has trained her well."

"I do not doubt the horse, I am worried about Eryn," Erestor answered stoutly. His gaze went back to the child who was now pulling the silky tail of Hrissë. "You know her father trusts her well-being to me, and I am responsible for her."

"Responsible enough to take her all the way to Lindon?"

"Lord Elrond wanted me to send messages, and Eryn's father wanted me to take the little one to go travelling. Ach, Eryn! Stop that!" Erestor went off and picked up the child in his arms.

"Wide the howse, Ewestow?" Erynlith reached out her little hand back to the mare, but the captain had already stepped back. She pouted at him. "Big howse, Ewestow."

"Yes, it is big and you cannot ride it, Eryn. You are far too small to ride one."

"Can I wide when am biggew?" She gave him a hopeful look.

Erestor hesitated. "I am not sure, _penneth_..."

Then, the large double doors of the Great Halls opened. Out came the High King of the Ñoldor, a tall and broad-shouldered dark-haired elf that carried a powerful and regal atmosphere around him. He wore a simple tunic and breeches, and he smiled pleasantly at his newly-arrived guests.

"Welcome back to Lindon, Erestor. How come you have not visited us for well-nigh three decades?" Then, the King noticed the elfling in the captain's arms, and his smile softened. "Is this your child?"

"No," Erestor answered, sounding a little dejected. "Not mine, but my second-in-command's. You remember him, do you not?"

"How could I forget someone with such considerable charm?" The King laughed and patted the girl's head. "She looks more like her grandfather though. What seems to be the trouble here now?"

"The little one wants to ride Hrissë," Círdan told him.

"Does she now?" Ereinion opened his arms and Erestor was obliged to hand over the elfling to the King. He chuckled as he balanced the weight of the small girl, and then carefully mounted his large destrier. He looked down and saw the worried look on the captain's face. It made him chuckle. "Worry not, Erestor. You know my fondness of children. I shall bring her back before luncheon."

"She's a naughty child, believe me."

"Children are children," the High King countered with a grin. "Now little one, what is your name?"

The girl clutched the mane of the horse, and gave him a confused look. She had never seen this strange elf before.

"Ewyn," she answered timidly.

"My name is Ereinion."

"Eweinion?" Then she smacked him hard on the cheek.

Erestor was horrified as he immediately apologized. "Eryn! Why did you do that? Forgive me, my Lord. She is usually not this troublesome."

"No harm done." Ereinion laughed good-naturedly, rubbing the stinging sensation out of his left cheek, where the small hand had struck him. His eyes looked down again at the child and noticed that she was observing him with a child's earnest curiosity. He turned back to the captain once more. "I like her, Erestor. Make sure to come back to Lindon often so that I may see her."

* * *

Círdan of the Havens could not help but smile at the scene unfolding in front of him. A painfully familiar young elf was bothering the King's favourite horse. Beside the amused Falathrim was the exasperated Captain of Rivendell, whose eyes watched with much anxiousness.

"Eryn, stop poking the King's horse," Erestor sternly commanded.

"It's so big, Brother," Erynlith drawled with amazement, standing on her tiptoes, as though sizing down the beast. "I have never seen a horse so big in my life! How are you doing, Hrissë, tra-la? Can I ride her, Brother?"

"No, you cannot. If the King ever—"

Then, the large double doors from the Great Halls opened. Out came the High King of the Ñoldor, smiling enthusiastically at his guests.

"Welcome back to Lindon, my friend." Ereinion stood tall and proud, but his ever friendly demeanour was a contrast to what he was during battles. His dark eyes softened at the sight of the young elf beside his horse. "It's wonderful to have you back, my dear child."

Erynlith turned to him with a start. "Oh! Ereinion! It's good to be here, tra-la."

Erestor was horrified. "Eryn! Where are you manners?! You are speaking to—"

"Me," the King interjected, laughing softly at the captain's exaggerated reaction. "Would you like to ride out with me, like the good old times?"

"I am bigger now," the young elf answered with a pout. "I can ride on my own."

"Yes, but I shall be responsible when something happens to you while you ride on Hrissë. Come, I shall ride behind you, dear child." The King proceeded to guide Erynlith to his mare, and then settled behind her. After a few moments, they were out riding beside the roaring sea of Lindon.

Círdan laughed again. "You must know that Ereinion has a fondness for children."

Erestor groaned. "Tell me about it."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Surprise, surprise! I am still doing these random one-shots! Hopefully I am getting somewhere. I simply can't get enough of writing little elflings and exasperated nannies (a.k.a. Erestor).

Thanks for reading! (⌒‐⌒)


	4. Dark

**Chapter 04**

 _ **Dark**_

* * *

There was a crack of lightning in the heavens. Erynlith squirmed and cried out, suddenly afraid. Her Nana came to her at once; she was a golden-haired Sinda, with laughing grey eyes and pale skin. The elfling in the crib begged to be picked up, and so her Nana complied and hummed a little tune.

When a strong gust of wind opened their windows, the flames of the candles went out.

Erynlith began to cry.

"Do you need help, my Lady?" Erestor arrived immediately when he heard the little child crying.

"Yes, please. Would you hold Eryn while I fetch some matches and candles from the Halls? I am afraid I cannot take her with me."

"Oh, that's all right. I could go to the Halls myself."

The elfling sniffled and pawed at her teary eyes. "Ewestow?"

Her Nana laughed softly. "She truly likes you, Erestor. I think you would not be able to rid of her for quite some time." She approached the captain and handed her daughter to him, smoothing out the umber hair that the child received from her father. "I shall be quick. Take care of her, _meldir_."

With that, she was off.

Erestor looked down at the elfling in his arms and smiled reassuringly. "Everything would be well, Eryn. It is only the darkness. It cannot harm you."

"It's dawk, Ewestow. Whewe did Nana goed to?"

"Go, Eryn," he corrected gently, but thought it was futile because Erynlith was still three and she did not have a good grasp of her vocabulary yet. "The lights would be back soon."

"No!" She protested, pressing her face against the fabric of his brocade.

He blinked. "What do you mean no?"

"If lights back, Ewestow leave." Her short arms were wrapped around his neck, possessive.

It was the same position in which her Nana found them, and she could not help but laugh. "I told you, Erestor, you truly cannot be rid of her."

* * *

Erestor jumped to his feet when he heard a loud scream down the hallway. There was a thunderstorm in Rivendell and the others were huddled inside their homes. He followed where the shout led him, and was not surprised to see that Erynlith was grasping in the darkness, alone.

"It's all right, Eryn." The captain caught her in his arms and cradled her gently.

"Erestor? Brother?"

"Yes, no need to be fearful. It is only the darkness. It cannot hurt you."

"It surprised me though."

He chuckled. "I bet it did."

For a while, there was only silence, until the younger elf spoke again.

"It's dark, Erestor. Where did the others go?" She sighed and embraced him back.

"They are grabbing some candles from the Halls," he answered, smoothing out her hair. "I asked someone to deliver a candelabrum before I went here. The lights should be back soon."

"No, not the lights!" She squirmed in his arms and embraced him tighter.

"Why not?"

"If the lights are back, you're going to leave me."

Sighing in defeat, the captain slumped his shoulders and patted her back.

It was the same position in which Lord Elrond found them, and he could not help but laugh. Erynlith was almost asleep in the counsellor's arms. "How many times did her mother have to tell you, Erestor? You truly cannot be rid of her."

Erestor chuckled. "I hope not."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Who knew I would have the time to update these little one-shots, right? This might be the first and last time I would make mention of Eryn's mother, but who knows—maybe writing about her parents before their deaths might also be fun.

Last but not the least, Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


End file.
